


Laser Tag

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett play laser tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from CastleFanFicPrompts   
> Castle and Beckett play lasertag(+Alexis optional)

"Beckett, I'm coming for you!" Castle yells across the loft waiting for her to appear.

Pow pow zzzoop Castle recognizes the sound as the one of being hit by his opponent. He spins around, no Beckett.

"I WILL GET REVENGE!" Castle yells as he creeps over to the couch looking for his wife, waiting to zap her with the laser gun. He wasn't going to let her win.

"GOT YOU!" Kate pops up from behind the bookshelf, shooting Castle.

"Wha- how? I-I didn't even see you coming?"

"I WIN," Kate gloats, "Aww Babe, just remember who's the cop."

"I want a rematch."

"I want to say no, but I want to see your reaction when I win again."

"That's mean, Beckett. Thirty seconds. Better run." Both of them take off.

Beckett slips into the bedroom, kneeling on the ground beside the bed. She waits patiently for the sound of Castle moving. She makes her way to the door, waiting for the right moment.

BAM the door flies open and they both start shooting. He hits her, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Noooo." Beckett yells dramatically as she pretends to die, slowly falling to her knees.

"Mwahahah!!"

As Castle's vest lights back up, Kate watches as he's lost in his world of victory and shoots before dramatically crumbling to the ground.

"B-but I hit you!"

"Never take your eyes of the target." Kate smirks.

Castle helps Kate up and pulls her in for a kiss.

"This still isn't over, Mrs. Castle. I will defeat you!"

"You are a writer, I am an NYPD detective. I will always defeat you Richard Castle."

The two heard the door open, Kate instantly recognized the footsteps as belonging to Alexis

"Dad? Kate? Anyone home," Alexis called out walking further in the loft, she recognized the familiar blue and green glow of laser tag vests coming from the bedroom, "I want in!"

Alexis ran to her room and put on her laser tag gear, ready for a fierce battle. Castle and Beckett looked at each other and ran. Alexis came back down and saw that they must be hiding.

Beckett appeared behind Alexis and whispered, "Let's ambush your dad."

Alexis's smile widened, "Let's do it."

The two women tiptoed around the loft, silent like ninjas. Alexis followed behind Beckett alert.

"He's in the closet." Beckett whispered.

"You open the door, I start ambushing?" Alexis asked, receiving a of of approval.

They made their way over to the closet, one of them in each side of the door. Beckett lifted up a finger, counting to three just like she did when raiding a suspect's place. One...Two...Three! Beckett pulled the door open violently and Castle let out a high pitched scream of surprise. Alexis zapped him and he fell to the ground oh so dramatically.

"My own daughter. She's betrayed me! Alexis, how could you go to the dark side?" Castle asked.

"Easy. Kate's got mad skills." Alexis smirked and gave her stepmom a high five.

"Great job, Alexis. We've won!" Kate complimented.

"I'll be in my room. Dad, don't take your loss too hard. Kate _is_ a cop." Alexis left the couple alone.

"I can't believe you. I would have never bought you that laser tag gear if I'd know that you'd team up with Alexis." Castle joked.

"You screamed, Babe. You should have seen yourself!" Beckett laughed.

Castle glared at her, "I'm getting payback." 

"Of course you are. Can't stand to lose can you?" 

He gave Kate his I-want-you smile and pulled her close to him. He ran his fingers across her cheekbone and kissed her. 

"First one to orgasm loses." Castle whispered huskily in her ear.

"You're on." 


End file.
